


here’s your box of tissues—i mean, chocolate!

by ang3ly0shi



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dates, Fluff, Heeseung is a single pringle, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Side Jakehoon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but it’s more like movie afternoon, get well soon jungwon, jay is a really good boyfriend, jaywon centric, jungwon has bad allergies, jungwon secretly loves being babied by his hyung, just blow your nose kid, side SunKi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3ly0shi/pseuds/ang3ly0shi
Summary: in which jungwon wakes up with bad allergies on valentine’s day and his boyfriend is more than happy to help him through it.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	here’s your box of tissues—i mean, chocolate!

**Author's Note:**

> jaywon oneshot for valentine’s day bc i miss them and i’m very single
> 
> please enjoy <3

“ah…ah…ahhhhchoo!” the fifth sneeze of that hour. 

jungwon groans and rolls over to face the wall, snuggling further under his covers.

yeah, it really isn’t jungwon’s day. 

because of his seasonal allergies, he’d woken up with the stuffiest nose and grossest cough he’s experienced in awhile. and after the guys found out, they’d told him he had to stay home for the whole day so that he could rest up for this upcoming week’s schedule. he was not pleased to say the very least, but eventually they’d twisted his arm and gotten him to stop arguing back at them. 

the conversation went a little something like this:

_“i’m fine, hyungs! it’s just allergies, i’m not gonna die,” jungwon rolled his eyes and sniffed. heeseung bent down to check the short boy’s temperature with the back of his hand, “i know, wonie, but your body is weak regardless. you need to take today to rest so that you can actually get through this upcoming week.”_

_jake nodded in agreement, “heeseung hyung’s right. we need our leader to be strong and healthy so that he can lead us well!”_

_“i‘m—” jungwon starts to speak, but he’s cut off by a cute sneeze. “fine. i’m just fine.”_

_the young brunette tries to stand up and walk out of the room, but he’s quickly picked up and thrown over a shoulder—jay’s shoulder._

_he groaned, whined, and even kicked, “put me down! i’m not some kid you can just tell what to do!”_

_“we’re going to need something to sedate him at this rate,” jay said with an annoyed expression, patting the leader’s bottom._

the joke jay made later that morning was almost as bad as his stuffy nose.

_“hey.”_

_“what?” jungwon turned around to jay’s voice._

_he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend._

_“why are you holding a tissue box? i already have one.”_

_jay snorted, “instead of a box of chocolates, i figured a box of tissues would better suit your current situation.”_

_jungwon was dumbfounded._

_“i’m truly dating the most insane idiot ever.”_

_jay laughed hysterically at his own joke, “oh god, i crack myself up! anyways, i’m kidding. i actually have a box of chocolates and some flowers waiting for you in the kitchen.”_

_the leader didn’t move for a good ten seconds._

_jay shrugged, “what?”_

_“n-never mind,” jungwon rolled over to face the wall and threw the covers over his head. “thank you for the gifts.”_

jungwon is absolutely furious as he tosses and turns in his bed.

it’s _not fair! niki and sunoo hyung get to go out on a cute date, then jake hyung gets to go spend the day with sunghoon hyung at his parents’ house, and here i am! stuck in bed with a runny nose on_ valentine’s day. _even heeseung went out, and he doesn’t even have a date! of all the times i could have bad allergies, now?! what did i do to deserve such torture?!_

his angry thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door, prompting him to grant permission to whoever is on the other side to enter. 

the small leader hears the door creak open, then creak shut, wondering who the sound of those steps coming closer to his bed belong to. 

his question is answered when he feels someone slip into bed with him and pull him close.

he smiles at the voice, “good morning, jungwonie.”

“jay hyung~,” he sighs happily, closing his eyes as the older boy presses a kiss behind his ear. 

“how do you feel?” jay rubs his boyfriend’s arm, chest pressed up against the brunette’s back. 

jungwon sniffs, trying to clear his nose to help himself breathe better, “the most horrible i’ve felt in a while. and not being able to go out so we can spend valentine’s day in a fun way makes things ten times worse.”

jay coos and pulls the younger boy somehow even closer, pressing kisses in the crook of jungwon’s neck as he speaks, “don’t feel bad, baby. there’s plenty of fun stuff to do here in the dorm. and the best part? we’ve got it all to ourselves for the next few hours or so.” jungwon giggles as he feels his devil of a boyfriend bite his neck playfully.

he turns around so that he’s facing jay before pushing the blonde down on the bed and climbing on top of him to straddle his thighs.

“and what fun stuff has your _brilliant_ mind come up with?” he asks, pulling jay up by the hands to a sitting position and leaning in close to his lips. 

jay bites his lip with a quiet laugh, “i could make you food—anything you want, and then we can watch a movie and i could give you a massage and cuddle you,” and by that point, the older boy is showering his leader’s face in light kisses, “and give you all the kisses in the world without anyone saying anything.”

in front of everyone else, jungwon was not the type to be super enthusiastic about skinship. even with jay, he was still quite shy about it—before _and_ after they became a thing. 

but by themselves? the little leader _basked_ in it. he secretly loved the attention his boyfriend gave him, and he always cherished every bit he received. 

jungwon smiles while lifting his hands up to cup the older’s face, leaning in and smashing their lips together. jay laughs into jungwon’s mouth and pulls him closer by the hips, tilting his head to deepen the passionate kiss. jungwon giggles when he feels the blonde’s tongue slip along his bottom lip, moaning softly once jay licks into his mouth. jay doesn’t get to suck on jungwon’s tongue for that long, however, because seconds after the intrusion, the leader is pulling away and bringing arm to his face, letting out a cough so wet that jay could practically _hear_ the mucus in jungwon’s throat. 

the younger puts his arm down and sniffs, “sorry.”

jay looks away and presses his lips together in an attempt to hold back a laugh, earning a whine and slap on the arm from his small boyfriend, “hey! don’t be mean! i know my cough is gross right now!”

“yeah, that was pretty damn gross,” jay laughs hysterically before leaning in to peck jungwon’s pouty lips, “but it’s not gonna stop me from giving you all my love.”

the brunette tries not to smile, but god, it’s _so_ hard. 

_oh, whatever._

jungwon chuckles as he rolls onto the bed and pulls the older boy on top of him.

let’s just say, that bed was occupied for quite a large portion of their valentine’s day.

* * *

“one more?” jay asks with a mischievous grin. 

jungwon giggles and nods his head, “yeah~.”

hours later, after ordering food and starting up a movie, the lovebirds find themselves on the couch, with jungwon’s head in jay’s lap. for the past few minutes, they’ve been working through a box of chocolate pepero that jay got, the two boys acting completely giggly and lovestruck.

it’s that extra sweet kind of PDA (well, less of the P because no one is home)—the kind that’ll rot your teeth and make you sick to your stomach if you look for too long. 

jay places the chocolate-covered end in jungwon’s mouth before grabbing the opposite end with his teeth. jungwon has to lift his head up a little so that his mouth could actually meet the blonde’s, biting quickly so that he can eat more of the pepero stick than jay does. when their lips touch, jungwon giggles and slips his hand into jay’s soft, blonde hair to press their mouths together harder. a soft moan leaves the leader’s lips as jay grips his thigh just a little tighter. the older boy pulls away for a quick second to whisper ‘my pretty baby’ against jungwon’s wet lips, which makes jungwon blush and whine cutely at his boyfriend.

jay doesn’t get to continue the kiss for long after he dives back in, however, because in a matter of moments, the front door is opening and a couple consisting of one korean boy and one japanese boy is walking into the living room.

the conversation they were having ceases as their eyes meet the blushing, slightly disheveled pair of bandmates on the couch.

niki groans and takes off his mask, “we should've walked around the mall for longer.”

“lord have mercy on my soul, jay hyung! you even got pepero?” sunoo rolls his eyes and ~~stomps~~ strolls over the bedroom with his boyfriend closely following behind. 

jay eyes the couple until the door shuts, finally letting himself scoff, “losers.”

the smaller boy laughs at him, causing jay’s gaze to avert down to him. 

jungwon reaches up to cup his cheek with a soft smile, “thanks for giving me the best valentine’s day ever.”

jay grins, taking a hold of the hand on his face and pressing a kiss to it, “right back at ya.”

“one more movie?” jungwon asks, pulling jay down to lay on the couch with him. they resituate themselves so that jay’s chest is touching his boyfriend’s back, their legs comfortably tangled up. jay sighs happily and grabs the tv remote, “one more movie, baby.”

yeah, he could’ve gone out to a restaurant or on a walk through the city or to an amusement park, but if he was honest, this was enough for him—there, in jay’s arms, with nothing more than snacks, a movie marathon, some tummy rubs, and _lots_ of kisses.

he smiles to himself, _yeah, this is enough._

**Author's Note:**

> ayeeee hope you guys thought it was cute haha have a happy valentine’s day. if you need a valentine dw i got you lol ok bye bye mwah
> 
> twitter + instagram + youtube:  
> ang3ly0shi
> 
> have a good day/night <3


End file.
